onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gyro Pirates
|bounty = 73,000,000 |captain = Gyro }} The Gyro Pirates is a pirate crew from South Blue, under captain Gyro. Jolly Roger The Gyro Pirates' Jolly Roger is a red skull with four legs on each side and two crab pincers at the bottom sides. This befits the captain's epithet, "Crab-Hand". Crew Strength The crew is strong enough to pass through the first half of the Grand Line, and make it to Fish-Man Island, of which only 30% of all ships succeed. The captain himself has earned a bounty of 73,000,000, and had experience in the past in fighting fish-men, along with many other dangers and challenges in the first half of the Grand Line. His logical way of thinking of flee instead of battle proved his competence in commanding his crew to safety. Despite their confidence and experience, the entire Gyro Pirates were decimated by Hody Jones' jaws alone, and only survived because Hody spared them for his conceited purposes. However, Hody's victory was attributed to three important factors: his abuse of four Energy Steroid pills, which multiplied his strength by sixteen times; his natural fish-man strength, which is at least twice that of a human; being underwater, which further multiplied his strength by ten. This granted him a total strength of three-hundred-and-twenty times his original when challenging the Gyro Pirates. Ship The Gyro Pirates' ship is a standard pirate ship with a giant red crab as the figurehead, with a crab pincer sticking out on each side. Four crab legs are on each side of the ship, and the underbelly is covered with what appears to be a steel plate. The ship has two masts, with the frontal one having the crew's Jolly Roger on the bottom sail, while the name "GYRO" on top. As a means to enter Fish-Man Island, the ship is coated with special resin. After Hody defeated the crew, the ship was left in an utter mess: multiple holes were punched into the hulls and deck, and the masts were broken. A resin bubble encased the entire ship to have it float up to the surface. History Past The Gyro Pirates originated from South Blue. The captain had experience in fighting against fish-men in the past, and they made it through the first half of the Grand Line. After making it to Sabaody Archipelago, the crew decided to tackle the New World, and thus descended into Fish-Man Island. En route, they managed to sneak past the kraken, who was, by the Gyro Pirates' luck, asleep. Luck, however, turned to misfortune when the crew was intercepted by the New Fish-Man Pirates. Given a choice between joining them as enslaved subordinates or having their ship sunk, Gyro feigned submission and chose the latter option. Fish-Man Island Arc Shortly after the Straw Hat Pirates managed to enter the island, the Gyro Pirates saw an open opportunity to flee, swearing never to return to Fish-Man Island. One member was rather disappointed, as he wanted to visit the famous Mermaid Café, to which Gyro told him to forget, as their lives are more important. Their escape was not unnoticed, as Hody Jones pursued them alone. With his strength amplified by Energy Steroids and the underwater environment, Hody managed to swim ahead of the escaping crew's ship to wait for them. As a sign of his arrogance, he handcuffed himself to prove he can take care of a crew of humans handicapped. He smashed several holes through the Gyro Pirates' ship before entering the deck, and started attacking those on board with his jaws alone. When several members started shooting Hody to no effect, Gyro ordered his crew to use their superior numbers to their advantage, and even confidently entered the fray himself due to his past experience fighting against a fish-man. Hody easily defeated the entire crew, leaving them all in a state of severe injuries, and the ship heavily damaged; Gyro even lost his left arm. However, the fish-man ordered his subordinates to encase the Gyro Pirates' ship with a giant bubble coating and send them upwards to the surface alive. This was done not out of mercy, but with the intention for victimized crew to spread word of the terror they experienced first hand at the New Fish-Man Pirates, so as to showcase fish-men superiority. References Site Navigation ca:Pirates d'en Gyro fr:Les Pirates de Gyro it:Pirati di Gyro Category:Pirate Crews